


Cosmic Love

by Impetus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cave sex, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Myth AU, Piercings, Shance Big Bang 2017, Smut, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/Impetus
Summary: There are the gods of the Earth and the gods of the Sky.They work together to give life and allow humanity to prosper, but there are whispers amongst the many lesser Earth gods that the Moon God doesn’t really exist--that the mysterious Moon God is simply a reflection of the Sun God, as the Moon is simply a reflection the Sun’s light.Lance knows differently.  He knows that the pull he feels and the calm Moon on the surface of his Ocean isn’t just another side of the Sun God.  The Sun is bright, but can burn too hot and hurt to look at.  The Moon comes in phases, sometimes hidden from view, but always pulling, drawing Lance in.  No Earth god has ever seen the Moon God, but Lance loves how beautiful the Moon is at night.





	1. Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who put up with me throughout this arduous process!  
> I'm so grateful for my editor and @RinTheGreat who helped me beta this monster until the end.  
> Without you, this fic would be in greater shambles than perhaps it already is.
> 
> The beautiful artwork is brought to you by the fantastic artists who partnered with me on this project--I am blessed by your art and your kindness.  
> Thank you to Andie, Inoshi, and Chili for bringing all of these characters to life!
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins like this.

 

It had been there since he was born. A tug in his chest, a whisper that flowed through his hair, and a soft touch that compelled him to _move_. Despite its power over him, it never demanded anything. It never pulled him where he did not want to go. Lance moved with it as though to the beat of the song that he always heard the creatures of the Ocean sing. Maybe they sang to the rhythm set by the call of the Moon God. Maybe the Moon God held just as much sway over them as he did Lance.

 

“The Moon God isn’t real.” An ironic declaration from a powerless luck god that sat in the shallows of a river. It ran its fingers through the tiny pocket of gold it watched over. Luck for someone who would find it.

 

“Well, many people don’t believe in gods at all,” Lance countered. His hands ghosted agitatedly over the scales on his shoulders and let out a deep breath. He was defensive, he knew he was. He’d heard too many people dismiss the Moon God’s existence as time passed. The monuments built to their names of him torn down and replaced with tall towers of metal and glass. They were beautiful—especially in the moonlight. Lance cleared his throat, “The Moon God _is_ real.”

 

“Well, no one around here has ever seen him. What’s his name supposed to be? Hero or something like that?” The Luck god shrugged, “The Sun God’s so bright that the Moon God isn’t really needed. All of the truth gods say that the Moon’s light comes from the Sun.”

 

“Shirogane Takashi,” Lance said in response, the name always on the tip of his tongue. “And moonlight may be from sunlight...” Lance trailed off. That, at least, was true. Indignance bubbled in his stomach.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” the luck god huffed. “The Sun and the Stars are powerful enough without the Moon.” Lance’s fingers curled in distaste as he turned away, lips pouted. No point in arguing. No point in telling the tiny god about the singing in his veins. His eyes glanced to the horizon where the Sun had begun to set. One last contemptuous look at the unaffected luck god and a sarcastic wave goodbye.

 

Lance left the petty god to hoard its gold and swam to meet Hunk, Pidge, and Matt before their daily flight.

 

Although they shared the responsibility over most of nature, Pidge and Matt hardly seemed like your typical flower children. Matt dealt with the flightier gods of the Winds and Weather, but the Flora and the Fauna gods reported to Pidge; all of them a strange mix of flowers, ink, and teeth. Both siblings looked fierce and wild, but they both loved Human technology and often stared up at the stars.

 

As Lance crested a wave, he caught sight of the party. Pidge and Matt grinned from either side of Hunk, the gentle God of the Mountains who shot Lance a smile of his own.

 

“Hey, blue boy! Hurry it up!” Pidge yelled, her arms thrust in the air as her fingers tapped the nonexistent watch on her wrist.

 

“Yeah yeah, calm down, Pidgey,” he called in return as he approached the shore. Lance eyed the spritely siblings and their windswept auburn hair as he stepped up onto the beach. Pidge stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose in disgust when Lance shot Matt a wink. Hunk caught the look and groaned.

 

“Wait, Ma--” But the Mountain God’s words were stolen away as Matt grinned and propelled them into the sky, a whirling disc of air beneath their feet bringing them just a little too close to the Sun. “Matt!” Hunk screamed, his grip harsh as he flung himself onto Pidge. The small girl lurched beneath the sudden weight and glared at her brother, who simply chuckled under her harsh gaze.

 

“Matt! You show off! We want to do a quick environmental check, not launch ourselves into space!” Pidge groused. She laid a slap to her brother’s head as he laughed. Perhaps it was because she was so small and easily taken by winds that she could not be the one to control them and subsequently did not enjoy the ride. Matt and Lance answered with wild cries of joy, their loud cheers echoed as they flew.

 

The Earth Gods did this check every day as night began to fall; a breakneck race with the sunset.

 

The night was when everything went quiet. There were plenty of people who rebelled against it, be it from anxieties or simply because they had stumbled upon a muse who liked them. But the night was made to calm, relax, and comfort. A fresh cool blanket that Lance often pursued when Keith shone too hot. Lance would hurry away for a nap under a calmer sky littered with Stars he knew nothing of and did not bicker with. It was gentle.

 

Thoughtful.

 

Kind.

 

Lonely.

 

But even the the most stubborn gods found peace in the dark. Muses filled with passion and love were active at any time and often stubbornly lit in the darkness. But despite that, all gods, whether they admitted to it or not, needed the night’s refreshing embrace. Needed the time to breathe.

 

Lance cherished the night. It was when he felt Takashi the most. If the Moon was full then Lance could sometimes pretend that Takashi would respond to all of Lance’s questions. He reached out as they chased the horizon. Soon.

 

The wind coursed through his hair as they finished their rounds, and Matt dropped them all into a dive. “This never gets old!” Lance hollered, hands thrown above his head as they cascaded back down to the earth.

 

“This never gets any easier, you mean,” Hunk gasped, desperate to stop the bile that rose up his throat. Matt snickered as they began to fall even faster. “Matt, I swear!”

 

“Swear what?” Matt smirked, eyes wide and eager. The Mountain God opened his mouth just as they leveled out, close to the ground now. Hunk let out a relieved sigh.

 

“Ugh, I swear that you’re lucky we don’t need to eat anything or you’d have a whole feast on your feet right now,” Hunk groused. Pidge let out a noise of disgust.

 

“Thanks for that imagery, Hunk,” she muttered as they landed. Their feet touched the ground, followed immediately by Pidge’s exasperated sigh and weak attempt to escape the hoard of animal gods that greeted them. “Matt can’t we do another round?” Matt smiled and offered a shrug. Pidge punched his arm as the smaller gods approached. “You are no help at all. You’re going to try take off as soon as they get here, I know it.” Matt had the decency to look sheepish when Pidge grabbed his arm and grinned at him impishly. “I’m not going down alone!” She declared.

 

And with that, the animal gods and all of their complaints immediately accosted and swept away the pair of nature Gods. The Gods still left on the beach watched as their friends slowly shrank in the distance, the sky now tinted gold.

 

“You coming with me, buddy?” Lance asked. His hand patted Hunk’s back comfortingly as the man continued to swallow down his guts. The Mountain God nodded and caught his breath before he accompanied Lance into the crystal depths of the Ocean.

 

“I want to check up on the young volcanoes on the seafloor,” Hunk said as the water came up over their heads and played with their hair. The two continued deeper, feet firm on the ground as they neared the shelf break.

 

Hunk came into his territory more often than Matt or Pidge. The beautiful gems that pierced his skin glittered in the sea-filtered sunlight, gifts from his precious caves. It was easy to see that he treasured the mountains he reigned over as they grew up from the ground and reached toward the sky. They were mighty, like Hunk’s shoulders, and sometimes they lived in the depths of Lance’s Ocean. Hunk liked to make special visits for those.

 

“They tend to get more discouraged,” Hunk explained once. “The Ocean looks like the sky but it feels different. It’s heavy. The currents take away the sand they befriend.” His voice was soft, not accusatory. The sand itself wasn’t prone to staying still and it always had stories to tell the newborn mountains, he knew that.

 

Travels with Hunk were always warm and friendly, filled with a sense of contentment and honesty. The Mountain God’s presence was comforting, and Lance could not fight the words that drifted from his mouth.

 

“What if...I told you that I talk to the Moon at night?” Lance ventured.

 

Hunk simply shrugged, eyes focused on the heated bursts of air that flowed from an active volcano. “You've always loved the Moon, Lance.”

 

“Yeah, but like isn't that weird?”

 

The Mountain God spared him a curious glance, then looked away again with another shrug. “I don't think so. The truth gods say the Ocean is pulled by the Moon’s gravity. It makes sense that you would feel the attraction as well,” Hunk said, he moved quickly from one young underwater volcano to an older and exhausted volcano. The God laid a hand on its surface and told it to rest. He lay his forehead against the crusted and fragile rock, the stones embedded in his hands glowed as he spoke into its protective shell. “The night will come soon. Sleep. That is, if you can with this guy babbling up at the Moon,” Hunk grinned.

 

“Aha! So you do think it's weird!” Lance declared. His limbs spun in the water,a pointed finger leveled in Hunk’s face. A school of fish scattered at the sudden movement, their fins churned the water into bubbles that rushed to the surface. They flurried around the pair and tickled their skin before dashing off. Hunk laughed, face caught in the golden rays of the sunset as it bounced through the water.

 

He stretched out his back, pointedly ignoring Lance’s protests as he spoke, “I gotta go. I promised Pidge I’d help her catch some of her mountain goats. Apparently they’re being incredibly stubborn and have climbed farther than the goatherd can reach.”

 

Lance immediately deflated. This was a common occurrence as Pidge was easily distracted from her responsibilities. Matt lamented this as the Flora gods bothered him for more rain when Pidge’s eyes were turned away.

 

Hunk set a firm hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Don’t stress about it too much. Besides, it’s a waning Moon. The New Moon will be soon and that’s the only night you can’t talk to him. Get your time in!”

 

Lance paused, “You don’t think...I’m bothering him, do you?” The Ocean God shrunk under his friend’s gaze. His body curled inward, back hunched as the light that shone on him began to glow silver. Hunk smiled gently before he reaffirmed his grip and pulled Lance into a hug.

 

“Hey, just because we haven’t seen him doesn’t mean he isn’t real. And just because he hasn’t said anything back, doesn’t mean he isn’t listening.” Hunk smiled and gestured a hand toward the small volcano. “This one is particularly excitable, even though you can’t hear. They adore how fun the fish are around here and how warm the water is.” Hunk pulled away to examine Lance’s face. The scales that rimmed Lance’s eyes changed from a gold flecked aqua to a dark cobalt blue, like the surface of the Ocean as day turned to night. Lance stared at the volcano before he returned Hunk’s smile. Hunk chuckled, “Besides, I’m pretty sure that if he had a problem with it, he would’ve sent a messenger to tell you to shut up ages ago. You know, like how Pidge sends the crocodile god to you when she’s too lazy to come herself.”

 

“Ugh, that sounds so impersonal,” Lance scoffed before his expression softened. “But it does make me feel better. Thanks, Hunk.” The Stone God gave his shoulder one last squeeze and let him go.

 

“No problem. Now I gotta go chase the Sun and find those pesky goats! I’ll see you later. Good luck!” Hunk waved and sank into the ground, gone when the sand finally settled back down. Lance smiled at the young volcano and gave its peak a fond pat before he swam home.

 

Upon his arrival at the palace, he landed at its entrance and strode into the air-filled foyer, the salt water kept out by magic. Lance wove through the moonlit corridors. His feet slapped against the marble as he ran to his quarters and hurried inside.

 

Lance closed the door and turned his eyes upward--gaze leveled at the glowing sliver that watched him from above. He settled into his bed, fingers clutched around his pillow. The open space above his room allowed the moonlight in, the halls of his palace quiet despite the colorful assortment of marine spirits. They were not as talkative like he was. When they did speak, it was to tell Lance that they were too busy running his errands, but Lance loved them all the same. He took in a deep breath.

 

“Hey, Takashi. It’s me, Lance.”

 

***

 

The one-sided conversations always went on all night. Lance would often leave where he’d nestled in to explore as he spoke. He liked to check on large reefs and crevices where the moonlight couldn’t reach. In the inky darkness he wouldn’t speak. It felt...wrong, somehow. Sometimes he wondered if the Moon God worried when his voice didn’t climb the scattered moonbeams that reported back to their mysterious master.

 

He talked about everything. What had happened in the ocean that day, “a new pod of whales formed in the West,” and new tidbits he picked up from the Humans that visited the beach or swam deep in his waters, “they came to collect more of my creatures. They called them moon jellyfish. They named them after you!” The things he shared were mundane at best, but unloading the day felt like letting the weight of it go.

 

But this night felt like something else--like something was ending. It did not usually feel this way. So Lance compensated by talking twice as much. He talked about the goats, about how he’d been sad when he found another finless shark in the morning. All of his happiness and all of his woes flowed out of him like the rivers that paid tribute to his home. he felt his scales ripple, going pink and red as they chased away the darkness from his cheeks.

 

Lance watched as the Moon began to fade from the sky. “Good night, Takashi.”

 

He waited until the last of the moonlight began to retreat, unsure as he opened his mouth once more. The tug in his chest pulled on him relentlessly, tight and heavy. He felt ready for the new day, relieved and calm despite the whisper in the back of his head that this was goodbye.

 

“I love you.”

 

***

 

His window panned over the Earth. Shiro stood from his desk as the winged moonbeams flew from his office to another part of the palace. Echoes of Lance’s voice lingered in the air as he watched Keith’s sunbeams bear down to occupy the space vacated by his quieter friends. A single moonbeam remained, settled on his desk with its shining silver feathers and white beak. This one rarely left his side and was his closest friend aside from Keith. It knew how much time he spent admiring the Ocean. The winged creature cocked its head and pinned him with its dark eyes.

 

“I love you,” it chirped, voice too high and too clipped to sound like Lance’s. Shiro blushed nonetheless. He reached over the bird as it preened and picked up a quill gifted to him by one of his bigger moonbeams. The feather twirled between his fingers as he thought about what to say. What to write.

 

What to ink onto paper and stow away with the countless unsaid confessions and stories the moonbeams couldn’t carry.

 

He paced the room, his feet flat on cool marble floors speckled with stardust and secrets the moonbeams found too precious to let go. Finally, he stood in front of his desk once more, where there was parchment already set out. He had started to write in response to Lance when he realised that the kindness and affection were meant for him, not just overheard by a nosey moonbeam that flitted too close to a pair of lovers. Shiro anticipated the time Lance spoke to him every night. The stories of the Ocean and the Earth washed over him like the waves on Lance’s skin. He did not want to lose a minute between the things Lance said and what he would say in return. Or at least pretend he’d said. The pull in his chest gripped his heart as the moonbeam chirped once more. So he sat down and wrote. Resolutely sealing the letter with wax and a thin string before he steeled himself and took it in his hand.

 

He strode out of his office, letter still gripped tight.

 

Tomorrow was a New Moon. This was usually his time to rest and recuperate in his palace, but he wanted to try something he’d grown a distaste for.

 

***

When he was first born, he loved to wander the Earth during the New Moon. The forests and lakes were peaceful in the dark as he tried to fight the pull that threatened to drag him straight into the Ocean. But one night, Shiro ran into a muse. The tall creature danced gracefully as they hummed the song they would gift the Human they took a liking to.

 

A polite greeting. “Hello, I’m Shirogane Takashi.”

 

“Isn’t that the Moon God’s name?” An arched eyebrow and doubtful tone took him aback.

 

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, the usually glow of his tattoos remained dark under his hand. A New Moon. “Well, yes. I’m the Moon God.”

 

The muse looked him up and down. Then they laughed.

 

“Aren’t the Major Gods supposed to be beautiful?”

 

That was enough.

 

When he arrived back home, he looked at the burn marks and scars that created maps across his torso and limbs. The shiny skin looked raw and pink, a permanent painful brand woven over his arms, chest, and back. He thought of the time he spent learning how to handle the Sun’s rays even though they were too hot. Thought of the moments he held Keith close when he cried because _why did they have to be born this way?_ The Sun sometimes burned Keith too. He twisted fingers through the white lock of hair that swept over his forehead. Not like Allura’s full head of glimmering hair that commanded the attention of all the stars she addressed--he only shone his soft light on this Earth. She shone throughout the universe. Shiro wrangled light that was not even his. It was not difficult to see why others would not believe in him.

 

But Shiro was steadfast and tried once more.

 

He wandered the mountains and stumbled across a luck god that eyed him from where they stood amongst precious gems. When he turned away from them, he found a drunk passion god. Then a wish god. Their suspicion rang in his ears.

 

“You can’t be the Moon God. I bet he’s not even real!” Words of doubt that made his scars itch and eyes look for a Moon that wasn’t there. He wanted to go home.

 

A third time. The Ocean called to him louder than ever.

 

_I love you_


	2. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro descends to Earth, and then he lies.

Shiro touched down on Earth for the first time in several centuries. Humanity imagined them into existence. How long had Humans had conscious thought? Shiro tapped his chin. He’d have to ask Coran.

 

Sand settled between his toes and foam lapped against his feet. He felt it. The pull was impossible to ignore as he walked until the cold black water swallowed his calves and ran fingers up his spine. Then suddenly, he felt the tug in his chest turn into a soft and pleasant hum. Shiro blinked.

 

There. Blue eyes peered up from the water. A soft splash echoed in Shiro’s ears like a storm as Lance’s feet found purchase in the sand. The Ocean God strode toward him, his figure rose out of the waves like a vision of prophecy. Soon, they stood mere feet apart. If Shiro was not so concerned about his own heart, he might have heard Lance’s heart as it pounded just as quickly.

 

“Who are you?” Lance asked. The curious voice carried over the water with a vibrancy the moonbeams had failed to capture in full.

 

The Ocean God was beautiful. Of course he was.

 

_Aren’t the Major Gods supposed to be beautiful?_

 

Shiro swallowed the truth that threatened to break the spell. If Lance knew that he was the Moon God, what would that mean for this _love_?

 

“I’m a messenger.”

 

Lance’s brows furrowed. He tilted his head curiously and came closer.

 

“You smell like moonlight.”

 

The words chilled him more than the icy water that licked at his legs. The hum still surged strong beneath his skin, insistent and powerful as if he had found what he wanted. Nothing need pull him anymore. He was exactly where he needed to be.

 

“Well...I’m a messenger from the Moon God.” Shiro said slowly, teeth gritted and tongue heavy as he lied. He saw Lance shrink away and reached out a hand to stop him. No, he didn’t want Lance to leave. The Ocean God’s eyes settled on him uncertainly.

 

“I have a letter.”

 

Lance perked up immediately, the change in behavior so charming in its innocence. “So I’m not annoying him?” His eyes glimmered hopefully. Shiro chuckled, unable to hide his surprise.

 

“Not in the slightest. In fact, you’re all he seems to think about.” It was true, Shiro sometimes wondered how he ever managed to actually get anything done. Lance blushed. Shiro found himself blushing too.

 

They stood close together, bodies turned as if they hid a precious secret. Although he knew that the gods’ senses were stronger than the nothingness of the dark, Shiro still wished there was moonlight. He wanted to see what Lance looked like with the moonbeams nestled on his shoulders and his hair. But first, the letter.

 

Their fingers did not touch, but the tension between them was electric--as if they were drawn together. Almost as if the pull affected them both.

 

Shiro shook off the thought.

 

After a long pause, Lance finally took the letter and broke the wax seal. Lance read the letter quickly and looked up at Shiro as if he would provide answers. Shiro wondered if he had them. Wondered if he could explain the four words he’d scrawled out desperately before he had come here. Wondered why he didn’t have to courage to tell the man in front of him that he was more than just a messenger. That the words filled with truth and passion came from him.

 

That he was the Moon God.

 

And that he loved the man in front of him.

 

“I love you too,” Lance said aloud, voice  soft as he tried to get a handle on the words lovingly inked into the paper.

 

Shiro coughed. The words in person, even if they were just his own confession read back to him, made his heart pound. Lance watched him with a smirk on his lips as he reached out and slapped Shiro hard on the back.

 

“There you go, get some air in those lungs! Don’t worry, I always take people’s breath away,” Lance winked. Another sudden change in behavior that tickled Shiro’s sides and Lance, who had seemed so hesitant, demanded that Shiro explain why he laughed. That demanding and confident voice was the Lance he knew. The nervous Lance was unknown to him--but he supposed that was why he felt a surge of affection from having witnessed it for the first time. He didn’t want Lance to look at him with twisted hands and hunched shoulders. He wanted Lance full of the false bravado and wonder that he heard in each story Lance told him at night. So he opened his mouth.

 

“He wanted me to tell you that he loves your voice,” Shiro said, rushed and breathless. Lance blinked as the teasing grin he wore faded into a shy smile. Lance looked up at the sky, shoulders drooped in disappointment as the empty sky greeted him. Shiro knew what he was looking for and didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was right in front of him.

 

Lance shook his head and leveled his white-toothed smile at Shiro. “What’s your name?”

 

Shiro hesitated, disconcerted by the new and dangerous direction of conversation. He had not thought about a name--had not anticipated the panic that forced the word _messenger_ from his mouth. “Um, Kuro.”

 

Shiro cringed. Kuro? Really? He couldn’t have thought of anything better?

 

“Kuro?” Lance repeated. “That’s easy to remember. Nice to meet you, Kuro!” Lance held out his hand and Shiro took it, thought about the feeling of Lance’s cool touch against his calloused palm.

 

Okay maybe Kuro wasn’t so bad, not if the name sounded so content and kind coming from Lance’s mouth. The fingers that squeezed his own were thin and slightly webbed, the nails pointed and smooth. Would they hurt, digging into his back or cupping his face? He blinked away the thought, a quick glance up to meet Lance’s playful and cocky gaze let him know that he’d held on for a little too long.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Lance.” Even after he let go, Shiro continued to take in all the tiny details--the rings of scales that wrapped around Lance’s forearms and the jewelry that clung to his lean form.

 

The dark smooth span of Lance’s skin grabbed his attention, the spell only broken when Lance leaned into his space.

 

“Hey, do you have any plans for the rest of the night?” Lance asked, posture nonchalant as he pulled away and leaned back on his heels. Shiro moved to respond when a particularly fierce wave crashed behind Lance and drenched them both. Lance stood, unaffected, but Shiro caught a full spray to the face, his usually fluffy tuft of moonlight hair now sopping and sprawled across his face. Shiro sputtered as water spewed from his mouth. Lance howled, doubled over with laughter. “Oh, man, that was classic! Are you okay?” Shiro held out a hand to try and signal that he was alright, but then Lance pushed back his hair and patted his back and Shiro was most certainly _not_ okay.

“I’m fine,” Shiro croaked. He had never considered himself much of a liar, but the falsehoods seemed to tumble out of his mouth left and right. He stood back up to his full height. Lance’s hands fell away and settled on the Ocean God’s hips, their heat still seared into Shiro’s whole being. Shiro swallowed the desire to hold those hands again. It tasted like salt and sand. He cleared his throat and coughed into his elbow. “I don’t have anything scheduled, no.”

 

“No other messages to deliver?” Lance asked coyly. Shiro took in the hopeful blush and allowed himself to indulge the man he loved.

 

“The only messages I will ever have are for you.” Shiro said seriously. All nervousness that his voice may have been too _tender_ disappeared when Lance pumped his fist and leapt into the air. Lance grabbed his shoulders and shook them excitedly before he paused. Thin fingers tensed—then an experimental squeeze.

 

Shiro flexed out of instinct when Lance squeezed again and whispered, “dude, you’re so jacked.” The blood that pumped under Shiro’s skin rushed to the surface of his cheeks, too bright in the dark as Lance continued to feel the contours of his muscles.

 

Shiro bit his lip when Lance let out an appreciative hum before he quieted again and stepped away.

 

“Hey…” Lance paused and looked up at Shiro for a moment before his eyes darted back to the Ocean. His foot carved a meaningless shape in the sand.

 

“Yes?” Shiro asked in an attempt to sound as unaffected as possible. Allura got on his case about spending too much time alone, but her well meaning advice had always rolled off of his back like the water that rolled down Lance’s skin. He definitely should have made an effort to talk to more than just Keith and Allura herself before he careened down to Earth.

 

Lance shot him a shy smile that sent an arrow clean through his heart. Yeah—he definitely could have done with some more social conditioning. “What does Takashi look like?” And then came the punch to knock the air out of his lungs.

 

“Um,” The Moon God shifted awkwardly, cleared his throat, and crossed his arms. “Shiro—uh, he’s got uh...white hair,” _not a lie_ , he thought to himself. Lance look at him thoughtfully and smiled.

 

“Shiro?” the name rolled around on Lance’s tongue, the Ocean God’s eyes flicked up to his own. It sounded perfect. A nod of approval had Lance’s face colored with heat. “Shiro then. He’s got hair like yours?” Lance reached out and smoothed back some of the strands that had been blown back against his salted skin. His fingers felt nice, the tips of his nails gentle against Shiro’s scalp.

 

“Just like mine.” Shiro whispered. Shiro leaned into Lance’s touch, his free hand coming up to cradle the webbed one pressed against his skin. They stood there for a minute, content, until Lance’s brows furrowed, the hand in Shiro’s hair retracted as though it had been burned before it settled back on Lance’s chest.

 

A pull that affected them both.

 

Shiro smiled sadly as Lance seemed to calm and shot him a hesitant smile.

 

Impossible.

 

***

 

It felt impossible. As if every dream that Lance had kept close to his heart had come true.

 

At the edge of the Ocean—to the East. He needed to be there. The churn in his gut told him so. A vision of silver and skin swathed in black robes trekked through the shallows of his waters and stopped him in his tracks. Lance rose to the surface as he stared.

 

He was the most beautiful person Lance had ever seen. The blood sang through Lance’s skin. What was his name? Who was he? Why was he here?

 

Why did he feel like everything Lance had ever wanted?

 

So Lance asked.

 

“I’m a messenger.”

 

Hunk’s words flew through Lance’s mind like Matt’s frigid northern Winds. Lance’s heart plummeted as he fully realised three things.

 

This man was not the Moon God.

 

The Moon God had sent a messenger.

 

And that messenger was the source of the feeling that cradled Lance at night and filled him with comfort and peace.

 

It felt like a mockery of his entire existence. Like the part of him that yearned desperately for the Moon and the God he _knew_ lived there had lied to him this whole time.

 

“You smell like Moonlight.” _You feel like every beat of my heart and the blood that rushes through my veins._

 

As they spoke, Lance could not help himself. Could not help but let his eyes linger. Could not bring himself to let go when Kuro had stood there so patiently, maybe even lovingly.

 

He learned Takashi’s nickname. Shiro was a nice name.

 

_I want to call him Shiro._ So he did, and Kuro lit up.

Despite the warmth he felt at the name, Lance could not stop himself as he ran his fingers through Kuro’s hair. Relished the feeling of Kuro’s gentle press into his hand. Every moment of contact with Kuro felt like every love story Lance had ever had the privilege to hear, what Lance could only imagine it felt like when a Star was born. His heart pounded with the declaration that next to Kuro was exactly where he needed to be. Kuro’s skin was warm in the chill of the night and the hand that gripped Lance’s own felt like the confession of a million unsent love letters.

 

Love. What a cruel faceless mistress.

 

Kuro was the man Lance loved and Takashi Shirogane was the man who loved him. Lance’s heart broke. His hand pulled away and tried to shush the hum in his chest. Friendship then, if not romance. Anything to be with Kuro...but he would not betray Shiro.

 

“Since you’re free, I’ll show you around!” Lance said. He stood away from the person the person that called to him. Did not trust himself to touch Kuro again. Kuro watched his movements, eyes murky with a feeling Lance identified too greatly with.

 

Longing.

 

Desire.

 

Resignation.

 

Kuro smiled at him, as bright as the Moon at its fullest. “Please, I’ve heard all of your stories. I’d love to see the world you live in...Shiro would love to know.”

 

Lance’s heart throbbed dully. “Of course.” He tore his eyes away from Kuro’s and spoke again, “make sure to tell him everything.”

 

***

Shiro always thought the Ocean was beautiful. It sparkled and shone, even in the darkness as it took in the lights of the cities that bordered it and reflected the stars in the sky. He’d never seen below the surface—too scared of the all encompassing feeling of _want_ and _need_ to venture into its depths alone. But Lance told stories of fish that glowed like the Moon did, curious creatures that were unafraid and unintimidated by the so-called Gods that floated past them. He spoke truths of riding the wings of giant rays that the Humans echoed in their fairy tales and of majestic pods of whales that sang songs of mourning and songs of hope.

 

But perhaps the most beautiful thing in the whole Ocean was the way Lance looked at everything around him. His face was bright and open, full of awe despite being surrounded by salt water and sand every day and every night. Lance swam up to him with a rugged shell and insisted that while it looked like a rock, it housed a soft mollusk inside. The Ocean God continued that way for most of the night, eager to show Shiro as much as he could in an attempt to catch up on centuries of stories Lance couldn’t fully remember.

 

Perhaps Shiro was doing Lance a disservice, unable to look at anything but him. But when Shiro caught the way that Lance tried to hide his blushes and cover them with laughter, it felt like anything but a slight.

 

“Look, that’s what Humans call a giant squid,” Lance said, his hand on Shiro’s arm, “They’re one of the biggest things we’ve got down here. Though, I don’t think that’s quite accounting for my equipment,” the Ocean God winked. As soon as the words registered, his face grew scarlet and he immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, Kuro I’m so sorry. Please don’t tell Shiro I said that.”

 

They both quieted, the dreamlike atmosphere sobered by Lance’s words. Shiro bit his lip and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck as he willed the guilt and rejection in his stomach away. He shot Lance the closest thing to a genuine smile he could muster.

 

“Your secret is safe with me.”

 

***

 

Lance awoke to a new day and the sounds of Coran as the God bustled around his quarters.

 

Coran was a curiosity, true to his title. He bounced between the Earth and the Sky, ever-moving as he held counsel with the countless young truth gods borne from questions asked by small mouths and limitless minds.

 

Words of wisdom and new unanswered queries ran over his skin endlessly in chains that moved down his arms and legs like a river. They pooled at his feet, the tiny black symbols softly settled into the ground and rose up anew.

 

The God of Curiosity always loved to visit Lance, eager to ask the questions whispered into his ears by the shyer gods who wanted to know about the depths of the Ocean. Lance loved Coran like a nephew loved their nosy uncle. Still fond even when he was forced to hold conference with the denizens in the pitch black trenches Coran’s fledglings couldn’t reach. The cheerful God had burst in without warning before, but he had never come while Lance was asleep.

 

“Coran, what are you doing here?” Lance asked groggily. He sat up and tried to gain his bearings as Coran held a stack of opened envelopes triumphantly in the air.

 

“Ahh, my boy! Is this what I think it is?” Coran’s eyes glimmered with interest and the satisfaction of someone who already knew the answer to their own question. “I like to send letters myself. Sent one into the sky just a few hours ago in fact. Caught the last of the moonbeams before the New Moon.” He spoke cheerily, as if to a child.

 

None of them really knew how old they were, but Coran always seemed older than everyone. Maybe it was the mustache.

 

Lance eyed his exuberant friend and reached out to take the letters from his hand. As soon as he felt the paper against his palm, he remembered the words he’d read the night before.

 

The fact that he’d imagined Kuro pen each one was set aside by sheer willpower. Each letter made his heart pound. Some were in direct response to stories he remembered telling. Others were short and simple while most were long, shy confessions obviously written with little to no intent of being shared. It was those that touched him the most as they were still as conscientious as the other more carefully crafted letters, but were filled with a sense of desperation and longing that Lance shared.

 

_But Shiro is not Kuro,_ Lance’s mind whispered as his traitorous heart pounded in his chest. _You cannot have him. You cannot love him._

 

Coran’s eager expression faded to one of concern as Lance stared wistfully up at the sunny sky.

 

“Lance, are you alright?”

 

Lance smiled ruefully as he set the letters aside, the paper firm and crisp, and walked to his bedroom door. “I’m fine, Coran. They’re just some letters from a friend.” He did not turn back and continued to walk. A clear end to the conversation. Coran frowned and glanced back at the stack Lance had left behind. Lance had read them, he knew.

 

Coran also knew exactly what those were and who had written them.

 

“A friend?” He said aloud, thoughtful as he watched the back of the retreating God. When Lance did not glance back toward him, Coran looked up at the sky and found the faded outline of the Moon. “A friend indeed.”

 

***

 

Upon his return to the Moon, Shiro realised two things. The first was that Lance was exactly as Shiro had always imagined and more. The second was that he was more in love with Lance than ever.

 

These two things were then met by a third that curled in his gut and seized his heart.

 

No matter how Lance felt; they could never be together. His words. His lie. He would never be Shiro to Lance ever again, and if he was, Lance would know that he lied. Lance would leave him.

 

Lance would not love him anymore. That was something Shiro wanted to prevent more than anything.

 

Shiro strode through his palace, anxiety and panic swallowed deep into his guts as he swept past the sleeping moon beams and hurried to his quarters. There, he took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed, desperate to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes and leaned back, the image of Lance’s smile imprinted in his memory as he began to relax.

 

When he awoke, he sat up and spotted a letter at his bed side. His fingers ran over the fine paper before they slipped under the fold and broke the wax seal. The bleary-eyed moonbeam perched on the edge of the nightstand cooed and nuzzled his hand. Soon the moonbeams would be out and about. He had no time to rest. Shiro shook his head and turned back to the paper in his hand. The Sky Gods often communicated by letter, but he had spoken with Keith and Allura just recently. He unfolded the paper, eyes quick to find the sender’s name.

 

“From Coran?” Shiro murmured as he read the signature, imagined Coran’s flourish as he signed. There were three ink blots next to Coran’s name, soaked into the paper like the thoughts plagued his own mind.

 

Shiro was overwhelmed with emotion, still filled happiness and excitement from meeting Lance in person, but the reality of the situation felt heavy in his throat.

 

Guilt.

 

He lay down once more to think of blue eyes and warm brown skin that could never belong to him. Perhaps he was a glutton for punishment. Perhaps he was just that in love.

 

“I would like to visit you.” The letter said simply.

 

Shiro did not know how Coran knew. In fact, he was almost afraid to find out. Coran had a knack for knowing, well, everything. He supposed it came with the territory of being the God of Curiosity.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Coran would say. An impossible task even for a God.

 

***

 

He stood by his desk as the waxing moon began. Shiro’s moonbeams shook out their feathers to prepare for take off when Coran entered his office. The usually active inky chains remained motionless on his skin as both Gods revelled in the sound of fluttering wings. It was strange, to see Coran without the questions that usually coursed over his skin, and for the first time it felt as if Coran truly looked only at him. There were no innocent queries about where rainbows found their color on his mind and none of the frivolity that came with them. Shiro did not know how to feel under Coran’s knowing gaze. He opened his mouth, then paused, hesitant. Coran smiled reassuringly and rested a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“I would like to take the time to impose on you, my boy,” Coran said, the soft pressure in his voice brooked no room for argument.

 

Shiro had an inkling of what Coran’s visit was about, but he was not sure that he was ready or if he ever would be.

 

“I suppose I know why you’re here.”

 

Coran’s hand squeezed gently as he nodded. “I’m afraid that I am here for that exact reason, my boy.” He pulled away as a moonbeam swept between them on its way to perform its duties.

 

“How did you know?” Shiro asked, his eyes followed the path of his moonbeams as they flew toward the earth.

 

“How did you know that Lance was who you had been looking for your whole life?” Coran asked softly. Shiro had not yet met his gaze, and did not do so now. Coran tried once more, “Shiro...what happened?”

 

Shiro could not stop his eyes as they met Coran’s. The older God’s eyes were  sympathetic, and understanding.

 

“I could not tell him who I was.” His voice was small and hopeless as it trembled, a depth of emotion echoed in the bow of his shoulders.

 

Coran simply smiled. His expression was soft and disarming, the upturn of lips accompanied by the crease of his brow. “Shiro.” His voice commanded attention despite his soft countenance. “He loves you and you love him. There are many complicated things in this world, but this is not one of them.”

 

Shiro turned to stare out his window. The blue of the Ocean stared back at him.

 

“How can I tell him that the God he loves is a man with scars?” He murmured softly. “How can I tell him that my heart beats for him in a chest covered in burns and that the tattoos that declare me a God will never glow for him?”Shiro reached out, the pads of his fingers pressed against the cool glass. Teeth met the flesh of his lip in regret. “How can I chain him to me when he is so beautiful?”

 

“Trust me, Shiro. Lance may be vain, but he is more than that.” Coran came up to stand beside him, hands locked behind his back as he settled on his heels. “Lance has told you countless love stories.”

 

“They are all beautiful, Coran,” Shiro hissed. He could not help himself. He’d heard the names crafted by humans for the sake of their understanding of godhood and myth. The stories of Orpheus and of Paris. Of being taken in by beauty and being unable to tear yourself away. Of losing it all and falling into ruin. But they themselves had been beautiful. It was a requirement to be beautiful and in love. “I have nothing to offer. No stories to share to compensate for my lack of beauty,” Shiro said finally.

 

Shiro may not be beautiful, but he understood them. He understood the desperation and the desire—the willingness to do anything to be with the one you loved.

 

“It would be naive to think of beauty as a muse would. They are already so fickle.” Coran’s words startled Shiro, but Coran did not let him speak. “Lance does not need stories, Shiro. He needs your love.” Shiro flushed and Coran plowed onward, “love can grow anywhere, but it can always be cut down by lies. Will you let this lie come between you? Will you leave Lance to be alone in his affection?”

 

Shiro’s heart panged under the warped skin of his chest at the thought. He did not want the Sea to grow with the salt of Lance’s tears. The muse’s scathing words withered under the thought of Lance in his arms and the promise of eternity. Shiro turned to Coran who shot him a brilliant smile before he moved toward the doorway.

 

“Lance cannot love you if you do not let him.” Coran left Shiro with his thoughts and the Earth as it stared back at him.

 

Shiro would build up his courage for a month. He would pull Lance into his arms and tell the truth.

 

A quill found itself in his hand and a parchment laid spread across his desk. Until then he would continue as he always had.

 

_I love him._

  


***

 

One the night before the New Moon, Lance gazed up at the sky.

 

“Have I told you about Eros and Psyche?” The thin Moon simply stared back him. He smiled. “It’s said that Psyche was so beautiful that Aphrodite herself was jealous. So she sent her son, Eros to enact revenge.” Lance’s voice pitched with drama as he continued. “She told him to have Psyche fall in love with someone hideous, which she saw fit as punishment. Dumb, right?” His eyes rolled before he continued. “Anyway, Eros comes to shoot Psyche with his arrow, but he falls in love with her instead.”

Lance could not help but let his fingers lace together, imagining Kuro with him. Imagined Kuro in love with him. He loved Kuro so obsessively that it burned like a candle in the dark, burned with the passion of Eros’ love for Psyche.

 

He could not tell Shiro a story about a love that triumphed despite hardship. It did not belong here. His heart felt heavy and his words felt like lies.

 

“I will tell Kuro the rest tomorrow.”

 

***

It was with a determined heart and letters in hand that Shiro descended upon the Earth. Despite having stared at a blank parchment for close to an hour, Shiro had not been able to transcribe the truth onto paper. He had to tell Lance in person.

 

Lance. The pull in his chest brought him down on Varadero beach. The air was warm and filled with salty winds. He could hear laughter and music as it played from bright hotel windows into the dark.

 

Shiro’s feet landed in the sand next to the Ocean God, who sat at the water’s edge.

 

“You came.” It was a whisper, almost drowned out by the waves that crashed against the shore. The words sounded both hopeful and regretful.

 

“Yes,” Shiro said in return. He sat down next to Lance and lifted his hand to Lance’s cheek. “I came to see you.”

 

Lance’s lashes fluttered as his eyes closed, his lip pulled up at the corner. The man-made lights caught the edges of his cheekbones and cupped his chin.

 

“I’m pretty addicting, I know,” Lance winked. Both the wink and the smirk slapped on his face seized all of Shiro’s attention. “Don’t get too attached, Shiro will get jealous. Now, I know I promised Shiro I’d tell you about Psyche and Eros, but there’s music playing and I feel like dancing. Come on!”

 

In seconds, Lance had Shiro on his feet. Shiro had never danced before and stumbled along to the sway of Lance’s hips and the beat of music he could hardly hear. Their hands found each other and Shiro pulled Lance in close.

 

While Shiro simply focused on staying upright, Lance turned on the balls of his feet and sang aloud. His voice was off, a little too sharp even to Shiro’s inexperienced ears, but the charm and passion behind the boisterous last note was not lost.

 

It was then that the music changed to an upbeat tune. What began as simply awkward became Shiro tripping over his own feet as Lance spun him in circles. His large form created new shapes in the sand as he clumsily tried to figure out exactly how he was meant to interpret the symphony of instruments and words into movement.

 

“You’re terrible!” Lance laughed. “Don’t you have music up there in the sky?” His eyes glittered like the stars that shone so brightly. Shiro gulped down air and nerves before he choked out an answer.

 

“No,” Shiro chuckled. “There is no music or dancing on the Moon.” Lane scoffed at that and nudged their shoulders together.

 

It happened before Shiro quite realized. He unlaced their fingers and gently gripped Lance’s chin. He directed Lance’s gaze away from the hotels and brought those blue eyes back to him. Lance looked at him curiously, brow furrowed.

 

Shiro leaned in, unable to help himself, when a cold wave crashed over them both. Lance’s eyes continued stared into his as his forehead creased.

 

Confusion.

 

Fear.

 

Disbelief

 

Lance wrenched himself out of Shiro’s arms. The music and the laughter faded from Shiro’s mind as panic filled him.

 

It was with trembling lips and teary eyes that Lance muttered, “you should leave.”

 

“Lance I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you,” Shiro said hastily as he tried to move closer. _Who was I to try and touch someone so beautiful? Of course he would be afraid._ “I won’t do it aga--”

 

“Please,” Lance begged, his plea cut off Shiro’s words. He was crying now. Why was he crying? Shiro did not think he was so hideous, but he had never thought anyone could be as beautiful as Lance. The Ocean God’s shoulders stiffened as Shiro approached and hands quickly wiped the tears away. “Please go.”

 

Shiro froze, shoulder slumped in defeat as he took in Lance’s closed posture.

 

“I will.” The words, though painful, made their way out of his throat. He moved to leave before he paused and turned back. “The letters,” he murmured in explanation. Lance sniffed and nodded in understanding before he offered his hand. His long thin fingers grazed Shiro’s, shooting electricity through them both. Lance flinched and turned away, letters in his grasp.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Shiro forced himself to smile at Lance’s back, each breath full of sharp glass. He would allow Lance any fantasy Moon God if it were to keep him from looking like this ever again.

 

“Goodnight, Lance.”


	3. Impending Storm, the Sun on the Earth, and another New Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies fall apart and questions are answered.

Lance refused to betray Shiro. How Kuro looked at him did not change that. The temptation of Kuro’s kiss would not budge him. He would not take back his words of love simply because Kuro gave a face to the feeling that had been with him since birth.

 

Lance did not want the Moon God, someone so kind despite his silence, to court that pain. The words in each letter, the crisp handwriting and shy script. Lance could almost believe that he loved the Moon God as he loved Kuro. Could almost fall just as hard for the sincerity and heartfelt care that went into the letters Kuro carried to him. The Moon God did not deserve his traitorous heart. Did not deserve his inability to let Kuro go.

 

Kuro was a dream with his broad shoulders and earnest attitude. Every footprint he left in the sand felt like a brand on Lance’s heart; brands that Lance resolutely refused to acknowledge.

 

It took just one admittance of betrayal and one broken heart. Humans died in the Ocean all the time. It did not make the loss any less sad.

 

There were no Gods to rule Humans. Only Gods created by them charged with the responsibility to keep the Earth balanced. It was strange how human their feelings were, how powerful Humans were despite their fragile states.

 

Lance loved Humans. He loved their stories and the emotions they shared. Humans were both powerful and cruel, but they were beautiful. It was something all Earth gods knew. Perhaps they had all been Human once. Perhaps that was why they tried to help keep the Earth as healthy as possible. That was their responsibility, Lance reminded himself, finger pressed heavily on his chest. Not a frivolous crush that threatened to tear him apart.

 

Lance did not know if Gods could die in such ways. Creature gods and passion gods faded away with age and extinction, time eroded their power as humans forgot. Perhaps that was the only way Gods could die. Lance’s heart beat for Kuro, the gentility of the messenger’s words reminded Lance of what he could never have and the shame he bore. Kuro was so like how Lance had imagined Shiro.

 

Surely, Lance was dying of a broken heart. But he could not die. No God ever had. But if this was his fate, he would accept it gladly. For Kuro, anything.

 

The night began to fade and sunlight creeped across the surface of the water. Kuro had long since left him, and Lance remained torn between relief and sadness.

 

Kuro would not be by his side--but Kuro would no longer tempt him. He would be alone in his guilt once more. Until the New Moon, when the Moon God could send his messenger again.

 

Until then, Lance could remember what it felt like to be in love without guilt. He read each letter and felt the love and compassion. Lance loved Shiro, not Kuro. That he would remind himself of over and over until his desire for Kuro disappeared. The pain in his chest grew heavier.

 

It was not so easy.

 

Time passed with silent nights and lonely days.

 

Hunk tried to speak with him but Lance could not find the words. Pidge teased him but he could not find the strength to tease back.

 

Waves grew high and vengeful as Lance sank deeper into the ocean.

 

***

 

Lance walked slowly through the halls. He delegated all of his duties to the spirits or schools of fish that swam around the palace and dove deep into the depths when others came to call. He determinedly fought the omnipresent ache in his chest. Even he knew that this was not sustainable. He began to lose control of his emotions and his powers--often unable to keep track of where he was as he traversed the open Ocean. He assigned his duties because he found himself unable to perform them.

 

It tore him apart. He did not want to speak to anyone. That alone was cause for alarm.

 

Lance did not feel inspired to do anything. The other Gods came in cycles, each of them tried to cheer him up in their own way, but Lance could not break free of the fact that he was in love with the wrong person. It plagued his thoughts and tainted the once anticipated night as Lance stared up at the sky, silent.

 

Finally, it seemed like the others had had enough.

 

Lance usually took every opportunity he could to razz Keith. It was both a joy and an honor to goad the fiery God into every small competition he could think of. Honestly, Lance never thought he had quite enough time with the short-tempered man. At least, he used to think he’d like to spend more time with the Sun God before Keith had forcefully burst into his newly minted hermit life.

 

“Lance!” Keith bellowed. His voice echoed as he stormed through Lance’s palace, Allura hot on his heels as the Sun God chased the Ocean God through the halls. The embers of Keith’s hair flared as he moved and heat filled the otherwise cool throughways. He did not know if it was simply lack of practice or the weight of his guilt, but Lance was slow and easy to overcome.

 

And Keith was nothing if not stubborn.

 

“What?” Lance snapped, as Keith finally cornered him in his quarters. “Dude, what’s your deal? I thought you’d let me know you were coming at least. Maybe send some notice?”

 

Even now in his domain, Allura and Keith blazed with power and indignance as they argued the best possible approach to the discussion they forced upon the Ocean God.

While the minor gods of earth questioned the Moon, they never questioned the Stars. Although this unsettled Lance, it was clear why. He had seen Allura, with her glimmering hair and glowing eyes as she held court with the constellations that so many truth gods clamored about.

 

And just as they believed in Allura, none questioned the Sun God. Truth gods had done every study they could think of. Warnings and answers issued almost as soon as a new Human child was born. _Don’t look at it. Don’t fly too close. It gives us life._ Unlike the Moon, the Gods of Earth, the Sun and Stars had a power undeniable. Keith and Allura were undeniable. Both shone with a radiance that blinded those who looked too long and too close. The radiance, although subdued by the water, was oppressive to Lance’s eyes.

 

Allura had the decency to look sheepish, but Keith ignored Lance’s indignance and plowed forward. “I should be asking you what _your_ deal is,” Keith said. Lance glared, but Keith continued, and his eyes grew brighter as he spoke. “You haven’t been to meetings and the Ocean is going haywire! Just because Shiro’s suddenly visiting you doesn’t mean you can neglect your duties to sigh like a lovesick child until he returns to you!” Keith’s shoulders heaved as he finished, eyes narrowed as he stomped into Lance’s space and poked him in the chest. “What’s worse is that on top of you going missing, Shiro’s been moping and won’t speak to us. Why are you even holed up here? Do you both really miss each other that much?”

 

Keith looked genuinely confused and frustrated, which suited Lance just fine as he felt the same way.

 

“Care to clarify what the hell you mean?” Lance huffed. He turned away for a moment and coughed into the crook of his arm before he resumed his baleful glare at the Sun God. Keith bristled and opened his mouth to yell again when Allura laid her hand on his chest.

 

“Keith, allow me, please.” The Sun God deflated, eyes flinty as he acquiesced to Allura’s request. He walked to the nearest chair and sat, one knee propped as he leaned against it and stared at them both. Allura smiled gratefully before she turned back to Lance. “You look like you don’t quite understand why we’re here.”

 

“I don’t. Care to fill me in?” Lance asked, brow raised. Keith and Allura glanced at each other.

 

“Shiro, Keith, and I handle our business relatively often. Just as you, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt meet to discuss yours,” Allura told him. “But we haven’t seen him recently.”

 

 _Is he okay?_ Fear crossed Lance’s mind. Surely, Shiro was not subject to the same pain he was. He hoped with all of his might that Shiro was healthy. Happy.

 

Allura interrupted his thoughts with a flip of her hair, the stars tattooed into the dark skin of her arm and hand blurred and bent by the water. “He is very busy. He has to handle celestial diplomacy with me. He is especially good at wrangling Keith.” Keith huffed and Lance chuckled. Allura ignored them both and continued brusquely, “it is most unusual for him to be missing for so long...we know you and Shiro have been meeting on the New Moon,” Allura said gently. “It’s okay, La--”

 

“Excuse me?” Lance could not have stopped himself from interrupting even if he’d tried. “I don’t know where you guys are getting your info, but it’s wrong. I haven’t met Shiro.”

 

Although he had told himself this many times, the words out loud were sobering and painful.

 

“Yes you have,” Keith insisted suddenly on his feet. “Tall and muscular with scarred skin? White and black hair? Ring any bells?”

 

That did in fact, ring many bells. Lance’s eyes narrowed.

 

“What does Kuro mean to you?” He asked, ignoring Keith’s protest. “Does it sound familiar?” Keith’s brow furrowed and Allura’s eyes darted to the Sun God who shook his head before both gazes settled on Lance’s face.

 

“I’m sorry, Lance. Unfortunately, neither of us are familiar. Is that supposed to mean something special?”

 

“No, sorry. Just wondering,” Lance smiled through his pain. “I’m sorry I’ve been so out of it. I’ll get back up to speed.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Lance?” Allura asked, voice even and concerned as she laid a hand on his arm.

 

“Always am,” Lance grinned. Allura relaxed, but Keith did not. The Sun God continued to stare at him. He did not watch Lance with suspicion, but it looked like he still wanted to say something. Keith turned back to him and opened his mouth, but Lance did not let him speak. “I’ll talk to Shiro when he visits next.”

 

Keith seemed to accept this and nodded before he swept out the door. Allura gave Lance’s cheek a quick kiss before she followed suit.

 

“I’m sorry we came and left so quickly, but Shiro hasn’t spoken to either of us since the last time he visited you. We were just worried about the both of you.”

“I understand,” Lance hummed. He smothered the whirlwind of emotion building inside of him. “Thank you for visiting me! You should come again sometime. I’ll give you the full tour.”

 

“Thank you. I’d love that,” Allura giggled. Soon, she too was gone.

 

He waited. Just long enough to be sure that both of them had could not hear the sobs that ripped from his throat.

 

At first there was elation and relief that colored each breath. Kuro was Shiro. Shiro was his visitor. He was in love with Shiro and Shiro was in love with him. He had never betrayed Shiro at all.

 

Then, a churning built in his gut, and his sobs grew agonized.

 

Shiro lied to him. He had suffered pain and heartache because of a farce. He felt stupid and naive for not realizing from the beginning. What person could say he truly loved a man he had never met? What God would be so foolish? Shiro was right to hide his identity.

 

Who could commit to a man as oblivious as Lance? Shiro did not truly love him, there was no other reason for him to play with Lance this way. It was obvious now. But Lance was selfish, and he wanted. He wanted to be with Shiro, to kiss and hug him close.

 

A goodbye then. Lance told himself. He would allow himself to enjoy this farewell. If they could not be together, then he would give Shiro pleasure to remember him by.

 

As the Moon rose in the sky and the moonbeams descended, Lance opened his mouth and called up to the man he loved.

 

“Kuro, please come back to me.”

 

***

 

Shiro turned to stare at the moonbeam that carried Lance’s words.

 

Kuro. Lance had called for Kuro. It hurt, to know that Lance did not know him in his entirety, but Lance had called for him, so he would go. Lance was not disgusted by how he looked or how he acted. Lance wanted _him_. Not just a faceless, mighty Moon God.The thought filled him with a relief he had never known before. So he sat down, picked up a quill, and dipped it into an inkwell.

 

For the first time in a long time, the words came in a rush, every confession filled with more truth than before as Shiro laid out the confession and apology for his lie.The truth in ink. All of it.

 

He hoped he could express himself well enough. Hoped that Lance would forgive him.

He hoped for an impossible love.

 

***

“Lance.” The name came of out Shiro’s lips in a grateful rush.

 

“Kuro.” Lance’s smile was powerful and bright even in the faded yellow of city lights.

 

A fist clenched around Shiro’s heart. But now was not the time. Lance wanted to see him again. Lance had asked to see him again. The stars were dim in the sky. The light pollution made it difficult to see past the clouds. That meant nothing when all Shiro could look at was Lance, who seemed to have just as difficult a time looking away from him. Lance blushed under his gaze and Shiro could not help the pride and hope that bubbled in his chest.

 

“I thought I would never see you again,” Shiro whispered. Lance bit his lip and reached out to grasp Shiro’s hand.

 

“I thought I could keep myself away. But I can’t.” Lance said, voice wrought with frustration as he stared up into Shiro’s face. “Let me see all of you.” The Ocean God’s command sounded wobbly, and Shiro hesitated before he finally straightened his shoulders.

 

There was no running. He would do anything for Lance.

 

Lance watched as Shiro stood tall and undid the obi around his waist, allowed the fabric to come apart and reveal his skin. He shook off the rest of his yukata and laid it on the sand as Lance moved in closer. Shiro felt his chest tighten as Lance’s hands reached out to map the planes of his chest and follow the rivers and tributaries of scars.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

Shiro heaved breath as Lance stared up at him, hand over his heart, fingernail edges pressed against the most hideous of his wounds. Another adoration followed. Then another. Each compliment more worshipful than the last.

 

“So strong and handsome.” The words kissed openmouthed onto Shiro’s collarbone. “You draw me in. You make my heart sing and I think of you endlessly when I cannot see you.” A slick warmth traced over a ribbon of raised flesh as Lance licked his way up Shiro’s neck. The Moon God took in a shuddering breath as Lance spoke against his lips. “Is this okay?”

 

Sharp, pointed nails rested on his hipbone. Warmth so close to Shiro’s stiff, swollen cock.

 

“Yes,” Shiro whispered. Thin fingers dragged down his stomach and swept over the sensitive flesh. The sight of Lance dropping to his knees shook the very ground Shiro stood on. Lance’s knelt on Shiro’s clothes, brown set against the black and silver of his regalia. “La-”

 

“Even your penis is pretty,” Lance played with the tiny pair of silver piercings that sat at the head of Shiro’s cock. Heat engulfed him as Lance licked around each one. Shiro heaved a deep breath as Lance sank down his length and tried his damndest to near swallow Shiro whole. It felt like forever as Shiro did everything he could to keep himself from spilling into Lance’s mouth.

 

Suddenly the heat was gone. The Ocean God gently laced their fingers together before he brought his other hand up to rub the slick length of Shiro’s cock and swallowed him back down. It was then that Shiro understood the human desire to worship gods. He wanted to worship Lance. He did not know what the consequences of that would be, but nothing bad could come of it. Shiro was sure.

 

Completely ignorant of Shiro’s struggle, Lance mouthed around the head of Shiro’s dick, the edges of his teeth clinked against the metal before he dove in to take more of Shiro into his mouth and throat.

 

A heaved breath forced its way out of Shiro’s mouth as he wove his free hand into Lance’s hair. Sweet sunction, and a nose buried deep in pubic curls, the wet sounds drowned out by the waves.

 

It did not take long for Shiro to choke out a warning that he was going to come.

 

Lance pulled off with a slurp, eyes sharp as he met Shiro’s half lidded gaze.

 

“Come for me, Shiro.”

 

And he did. Reveled in his name on Lance’s lips and the feeling of finality as Lance pulled away. He stared, dazed as he came across Lance’s face. The Ocean God stared up at him through streaks of come, eyes wide and full of disbelief. Then came a chuckle full of self pity.

 

“So you are Shiro.”

 

The realization dragged him down from his high with crushing force. _Come for me, Shiro._ Lance knew.

 

The Ocean God refused to look at him even as he reached out, fingers desperate as they chased warm skin.

 

“Lance I can explain.”

 

“You lied to me.” Lance whispered as he stood. “You made me feel guilty for loving you. I thought I betrayed you and you just let me believe it.”

 

“Lance, no, I was going to tell you. I was just—”

 

“Just what?” Lance snapped, waves crashed on the beach and grew with the sound of his voice. “Having fun? Playing with me because I’m a foolish God who loves a man I’d never seen?”

 

Love was already a new and tumultuous emotion. Shiro always kept a stiff back and a calm mind, but he did not know how to handle the blood that rushed through his ears as he slowly registered that this was what heartbreak looked like.

 

Lance’s heart was breaking, and Shiro was the cause.

 

Shiro ached to pull Lance close and kiss away his tears. But Lance was out of reach now, already knee deep in the raging water.

 

“I may be vain and foolish, but I will not let myself stay at the mercy of this love.” Blue eyes finally flickered up to meet his gaze. Then they vanished behind a sweep of lashes and a pained expression. “Goodbye.”

 

And with that, he was gone. After a few moments, Shiro quietly, slowly, pulled his clothes back on. He sat and waited in silence as he tried to settle his mind, but all he could think of were the letters he needed Lance to read. Even if Lance would not love him, he could accept that. But he could not accept Lance feeling unloved.

 

The Moon God waded into the water and spotted a fish. He beckoned to it, and either through his own power or sheer luck, it swam to him and accepted the letter he offered it.

 

“Please, take this to Lance.”

 

The fish simply stared at him dispassionately before it turned and disappeared into the dark. Shiro allowed himself to mourn then. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he waited hopelessly for a man who did not return.

 

It was only when the first of his tattoos lit up that he remembered why he could not stay.

 

The water was black and unforgiving under the shadow of the still moonless sky.

***

 

Not even the sound of fluttering wings broke the silence of the Moon palace. Time seemed frozen as Shiro sat in the darkness of his office and stared into space. The moonbeams slept peacefully. The quiet allowed Shiro the privacy to mull over his thoughts and sort through the heavy mud seated in his chest.

 

Lance knew. And whatever could have been was over. Shiro had always prided himself in being diligent. He took his responsibilities seriously, always watched over the Earth and bore witness to the powers of his friends and fellow Gods. They kept the world in balance. What did he do?

 

Ruin the only love he’s ever known.

 

Hide from a man who showed him nothing but care and affection.

 

Lie.

 

The Sun shone heavily upon the Earth now. He could see the Ocean. It looked as beautiful as ever and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. It was his fault, Shiro knew. Their love could never be because he had lied. But he would never stop loving Lance. He would never stop writing him letters.

 

It was painful to breath. The sharp reminder almost physical in the back of his skull. Even if Lance did not love him, he would love Lance from afar as he always had. He was diligent, committed, and forever in love. Nothing could stop the hum in his veins and the adoration woven into his being, but he would never leave this place again. It would serve as the prison in which he would atone for his betrayal.

 

“That won’t work, my boy.”

 

Shiro whirled around, the only other movement in the room as Coran walked in the door.

 

“I apologize for intruding,” Coran said carefully, eyes trained on Shiro’s face. “But, it seems you have a question, even if you have not yet said it aloud.” The Moon God stared at the God of curiosity, eyes steady despite the turmoil behind them.

 

“I did not know you pursued answers for questions asked by Gods.”

 

“You are correct!” Coran beamed, voice still enthusiastic despite his severe expression. “Usually I do not. Gods are only as powerful as Humans imagine them to be, and we are not so different from them as a result. We ask similar questions.” His exuberance dimmed as he let out a deep sigh. “We are not so different at all, Shiro.” Coran met his gaze, eyes glistening. “Ask me your question.”

 

It took him a moment to realize what Coran wanted from him. What question did he have? Shiro walked toward the window and pressed his hand to the glass, the usual comforting stillness of space giving way to a feeling of immense pressure. “Love is so powerful,” he whispered.

 

“It is,” Coran agreed, hands clasped as he waited.

 

“What happens when a God’s heart breaks?”

 

Shiro turned back to look at Coran, expression helpless.

 

Coran smiled at him ruefully, lips tight. “They die of course.”


	4. High Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wallows in heart break and Hunk asks a question of his own.

Lance stared up at the sky, floating amongst sharks as they soaked in sunlight. He sighed, an arm flung over his eyes as he felt them move around him. The waves lapped at his skin, a physical reminder of the tides he had come to resent. Each comforting caress mimicked the pull in his chest, the smell of the salt and sound of fins as they broke through the surface did nothing to soothe the ache that had begun to seize him.

 

This was the first time he had traveled to the surface since he had last seen Shiro. Since he had received the letter delivered by a disgruntled fish far from its home by the coast.

 

It was not entirely of his own doing. Although Lance pointedly avoided his friends, he had not walked on the beach in a two a half weeks and the forced isolation had already taken a toll on his stamina. The change was gradual. He attributed it to the self pity he had allowed himself to soak in. But then he realized that this was more.

 

Each attempt to perform his duties had gone wildly wrong. Even to get to the surface, the sharks had to drag him through his usual rounds. He was slow, almost painfully so. His body was lethargic and would not respond as he expected it to. 

 

“This is ridiculous,” Lance groaned. He slapped his hand against the surface of the water as the waves grew more aggressive around him.  The sharks picked up on his mood, their movements agitated as they swam with him deeper into the water. Eventually, they parted ways. Lance sank like a stone, clumsy in the water as he settled at the palace entrance. 

 

The sand felt foreign beneath his feet. Despite the time he had spent in this palace, it felt different now, cold, as if it did not belong to him. Each step felt heavy. Until now, the Ocean had always been weightless, buoyant as it carried him through its many ecosystems. Though powerful, the Ocean had always been kind. Now it raged. It weighed on him as storms whipped up and swept across his domain, nothing but damage left in their wake. 

 

Pain.

 

It felt like pain.

 

The air felt like a blessing as Lance drifted through the corridors, the water-softened sunlight peeked through the open ceilings and painted patterns onto the floor. Sand-smoothed art of glass and shells shone with the Sun’s attention. He paused before his quarters, eyes settled on the letter that awaited him. A moment of consideration. 

 

He walked away. 

 

The many spirits that inhabited the palace greeted him as they always did, though he could read the concern on their faces. Lance bit his lip. He was failing them. Their eyes were too much, and to escape their collective gaze Lance stepped into one of the many rooms he usually did not visit. 

 

Art filled the space, the room itself made up of murals. As an an avid collector of human artifacts, he had always loved beautiful things. However, this was something he had put together himself. For each God, there was a wall, a tribute to his friends. 

 

Lance spun, eyes wide as he rediscovered the images he had so painstakingly put together. 

 

For Pidge, a wall of green. The many animals she watched over depicted by layers of driftwood and bones. Next was Hunk, mountains and caves made in miniature with assorted stones and gems that Hunk himself provided. Matt’s wall was white with spots of blue, white and grey coral giving shape and texture to clouds. Lance turned, his chest full of emotion as he took in the rest.

 

A wall of assorted pottery, manmade creations put together to represent their makers. Their thoughts made of obsidian. Curiosity both dark and beautiful.

 

Then Keith, gold and red coral, bright and alarming as the colors lay in stark contrast to Coran’s more subdued palette. Allura’s was no less eye catching, made only less dramatic by the piece that came before it. Black sand blanketed the wall, interrupted only by the constellations of sea glass. 

 

Shiro.

 

The last wall stood before Lance, quiet and mighty. The phases of the Moon articulated in silver, both natural and human-worked, laid like scales against the dark sky. Lance  rested a hand on the full Moon. Even now, it called to him. The metal was smooth beneath his fingers as he traced the round edges and remembered how it felt to put each piece together in the first place. He had been so enamored. Foolishly full of hope that maybe one day, the feelings he committed to this wall would be realized.

 

But it was not meant to be.

 

“This is where you’ve been hiding.”

 

Lance started, shoulders almost up to his ears as he turned. Hunk stood the doorway.

 

“I haven’t been hiding,” he grumbled, arms crossed. “I was simply doing my duty, you know, watching over the Ocean?”

 

“I see,” Hunk said seriously. The water rushed around him as he moved into the room, eyes on the mural Lance could not bring himself to leave. “I remember when you first made these.” Hunk paused by his own mural and gestured to the silver form at Lance’s back. “You were especially proud of that one. You had me bring you some of my mountains’ finest silver and everything.”

 

Lance flushed, a shaky smile plastered on his face. “Well, it looks good, doesn’t it?” 

 

“You put a lot of love into it,” Hunk said, his expression kind. Lance watched as he moved closer, hand grounded against the wall. 

 

Lips twisted. “I put a lot of love into all of them.” 

 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. You’ve always loved the Moon, Lance.” Blue eyes dipped away, but Hunk refused to back down. “What happened?”

 

Everything.

 

“Nothing,” Lance muttered. 

 

“Right, so that’s why you’re holed up here and the Ocean is a mess of hurricanes and storms. Forgive me if I don’t believe you,” Hunk deadpanned. When Lance did not respond, the Mountain God sighed. “Look, Lance. Something happened, I know it did. The moonbeams won’t leave me alone and when I say they won’t leave me alone, I mean it. Some tried to follow me into a  _ cave. _ ”

 

Lance shifted, the movement subtle. Hunk noticed it anyway.

 

The Ocean God leaned his weight against the wall and opened his mouth. “I met him, Hunk.” A small shy laugh. “I met him and I love him.” Hunk waited, his usual nervous chatter absent as Lance tried to find the right words. “But...it won’t work.” The Ocean God pulled away from the wall, arms now wrapped around him as he walked toward the door. 

 

Hunk followed him as he slowly made his way down the white hallways, the sunlight eager as it kissed their skin and chased them both through open arches until they both stood in Lance’s quarters.

 

The room with its once painstakingly organized treasures, lay in disarray. In the center of the room, rumpled sheets haphazardly draped over the edge of a bed laden with letters. Lance stood amongst the mess. He reached out and plucked a piece of paper from his pillow. 

 

“I met him as Kuro.”

 

The paper wrinkled as his fingers curled, the sound too sharp and loud.

 

“I loved him as Kuro and was guilty of betrayal because Kuro was not Shiro.”

 

A once flat edge crumpled under Lance’s thumb.

 

Hunk had seen his pain and still saw it now. “But they are the same.” Lance nodded. “Shiro lied to you,” Hunk continued.

 

The pointed corners pricked Lance’s palm, the letter balled in his fist. He nodded again.

 

“Why?” The Mountain God asked. Lance froze under Hunk’s confused gaze. “Why would he lie to you?”

 

The realization crashed over Lance. He had never asked  _ why _ Shiro had lied to him. But  _ why should he care? _

 

Anger boiled in Lance’s gut and he turned away, voice sharp as he spat, “That doesn’t matter.” His teeth ached as he gritted the in frustration, his tongue swollen and hot in his mouth as he fought to hold onto the feeling of betrayal. He was exhausted, so tired of hope as he clung to the fear and pain he had allowed himself to revel in for so long. A feeling of righteousness in his pain. 

 

The righteousness hinged on the fact that Shiro had wronged him, and now he was not so sure. This  _ why  _ threatened to burn that fact to ash and his spite with it. His fist clenched tighter, ignoring the still sharp folds that dug into the flesh of his palm and fingers.

 

Hunk scowled at him, brows furrowed deep as they creased his forehead. “You should care, Lance.” The words drew a scoff from the Ocean God. Arms crossed and voice firm, Hunk spoke again. “Lance. I know that you’re upset. I know that he hurt you. But have you thought about maybe talking to him or at least trying to understand where he’s coming from? At all?” 

 

_ Yes. _ Lance wanted to say. He thought of Shiro all the time, often remembered Shiro’s smile, only to think of how much pain it had caused him when he had known it as Kuro’s smile. He mulled over the brief moments they had together and how they filled him with the greatest sense of contentment and love he could fathom.

 

Had he thought of Shiro?  _ Why _ ? Why would Shiro lie to him?

 

“Be honest, Lance.” 

 

A shuddered breath. “I’m trying,” Lance whispered. “I’m trying to be honest.” Another desperate bid to confront the truth. Although he knew that the magic kept the water at bay, Lance still felt the pressure of its mighty weight. He wanted to be angry. He deserved to be angry. Shiro had li--

 

“What did he say when you told him you knew?” The question was so simple. So matter of fact as Hunk brought it into existence.

 

The ground shook beneath his feet and the Sun bore down on him mercilessly. As if the world had weighed his worth and found him wonting.  _ Truthfully. Painfully. _

 

Lashes fluttered as blue eyes slid shut. Shakily, Lance spoke, “I did not allow him to explain.” Hunk said nothing, and when Lance opened his eyes, Hunk was not angry, only disappointed. 

 

That was worse.

 

Lance felt incredibly foolish. Shiro’s last letter laid on his nightstand, unopened and untouched. Lance picked it up, the balled letter in his hand taking its place. Hunk watched curiously as he broke the wax seal. 

 

Hunk’s voice was soft and measured, but earnest as he tried once more. “Well, if he loves you like you love him...which from the moonbeams’ insistence for information about you, I can imagine he does, then there must be a reason.” 

 

“You’re right. Thank you, Hunk. I...uh. I think I need to sleep on it or just take a step back or something.” Lance tripped over the words, tongue clumsy in his sudden desperation to read the letter he had ignored for so long. “I’ll talk to you later?” Lance asked, voice hopeful. Hunk stared at him for a moment, gaze weighted. Lance just smiled back and pulled the Mountain God into a hug. “I’ll be in touch soon, okay?”  

 

“I’ll see you later.” With a nod of understanding and a heavy clap on the shoulder, Hunk left.

***

 

Lance laid on his bed, the letter at his side as he stared up into the fading daylight. Although short, the letter filled Lance with regret.

 

_ Dearest Lance, _

 

_ I am sorry, for I have lied to you. The simplest way to explain is to tell you the truth. Kuro and I are the same person. I myself do not fully understand why I lied, but I must admit to you that I was afraid. I love you so--more than words can express. But there is no excuse for my betrayal. I can only offer an explanation and hope that you will forgive me.  _

 

_ I was scared. I still am. _

 

_ I miss you. You are so beautiful and warm. You dance to music and tell me stories that I can only document. I have filled the bookshelves of my office with the words you share, and I was afraid that I would disappoint you because I cannot give you such gifts. I can only watch you from afar.  _

 

_ Here, I have no stories, but I do have the moonbeams. I am grateful for them as they carry your words to me every night. These moonbeams connect me to you. _

 

_ These moonbeams told me that you love me. _

 

_ I do not deserve you or your forgiveness. I will not pretend that I do. Fear of love is nothing but cowardice and brings nothing but misunderstanding and sorrow. So tomorrow, when I see you, I will give you this and await your judgement. _

_ Please know that above all else, I love you with my whole heart. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Shiro _

 

Lance sobbed, tears streaked unbidden and hot down his cheeks. Shiro had intended to tell him the truth and Lance had taken the opportunity away. For what? Revenge? Spite? That did not matter now. 

 

“I love you,” Lance cried. “I should have talked to you. I would have forgiven you.” He said to no one, his words stolen from the stale air with time and frailty of his own voice. “I am so sorry to leave you alone again.”  _ I am so sorry for not giving us the chance we deserved.  _ “You did not deserve my anger,” Lance whispered, each word agonized as they burst from his chest.

 

_ You deserve better than me. _

 

The Sun set. The Moon rose, and Lance could not bring himself to say anything. So much pain. He had treated Shiro with disdain and accused him of betrayal without consideration. In his shame, Lance wallowed. 

 

The Ocean grew quiet in its sorrow and the moonbeams visited Hunk again that night.


	5. Waxing Moons and Dying Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger is smothered at the bottom of the Ocean.

 

Lance blinked awake through swollen eyelids. The unforgiving sunlight beat down upon him as he lay, unmoved. His still damp pillow stuck to the trails that still left his face tacky. He licked his lips and tasted salt. Finally, he sat up.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

“Augh!” Lance shouted in surprise as Coran spoke up from a chair at his bedside. 

 

“I apologise for scaring you, lad,” the God of Curiosity laughed. He gave Lance a light pat on the back and sat back in his chair, posture impeccable. 

 

Lance rubbed his eyes, determined to try and find some semblance of normality as he gave Coran his best smile. “What are you doing here, Coran?” Lance asked, his voice rough in his weak attempt to sound properly irritated despite how drained he was.  

 

Coran’s brow furrowed. “I merely wanted to visit you.” Lance looked at him briefly before he continued again. “I am also here because it seems you have a question.” 

 

“A question?” Lanced repeated, voice dry and disbelieving. All of his questions had been answered last night, in a letter he could not bear to look at. 

 

Not one to be deterred, Coran nodded and watched Lance carefully. “Yes, you have a question.” Lance stared back, his usual energy sapped as he reached for anything to appease his friend.

 

“Uh, I asked what you were doing here.” 

 

Coran shook his head. “Nope! Not the right question I’m afraid.” 

 

Lance ran his fingers desperately through his hair. “Coran, I don’t know what you want from me.”

 

“There is a question you have,” Coran reiterated, unintimidated by Lance’s frustration. His eyes lingered on the letter still by Lance’s pillow, lips tight. Lance followed his gaze and picked up the letter carefully, as if afraid it would bite him.

 

Shiro.

 

“How is Shiro doing? Is he okay?” Lance asked, suddenly frantic as the thought of Shiro alone on the Moon came to the forefront of his mind. 

 

Coran sighed in relief, though his expression immediately warped with concern. “Lance, I need you to listen to me carefully.” Anxiety built in Lance’s gut. Something was wrong.  _ Something was wrong with Shiro. _ The God of Curiosity took a deep breath before he continued, “Shiro...well, Lance. Shiro is dying.”

 

The world froze, the air thick and cold in Lance’s chest as he tried to breathe. 

 

“Dying?” Lance whispered, the word felt so wrong. He imagined Shiro, how strong and powerful he was. Then he remembered how the Moon God had looked on the beach when Lance had walked away. He blinked away the memory, eyelids dull and slow. “How? Gods can’t die. Can they? What can kill a God?” 

 

Another question. “Heartbreak.” 

 

“Heartbreak?” Lance asked incredulously. “That’s impossible.” He said it to comfort himself, they both knew, but Coran did not indulge him.

 

“Is it so impossible?” Coran asked, eyes focused as he captured Lance’s attention. “Lance, you cannot run from this. You are suffering too, are you not?” It was almost cruel for Coran to prove Shiro’s suffering through the pain that shook Lance to his core.

 

He could barely walk. He could not swim. The Ocean refused to respond to him.  _ Shiro _ . Could Shiro walk? Was the Moon still kind to him? Could he perform his duties? He had no messengers to help him like Lance did. He had only his moonbeams. 

 

The man on the moon. Alone.

 

Lance’s hand came up to his chest and pressed over his heart. He turned to Coran. “How do I fix this?” 

 

Coran smiled regretfully and stood with a sigh, the scent of parchment tickled Lance’s nose. The God rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “ I do not know. You must figure that out yourself--I only came to tell you what you needed to know.” He made to leave, but he paused in the doorway and turned back to face his friend. “I wish I could help you, Lance. I wish I could help you both, but I cannot. I do not know the answer to this. Only you and Shiro can make things right.” 

 

Then he was gone.

 

Lance stared desperately at the foot of his bed before he finally dredged up the courage to look at the letter again. 

 

Shiro loved him, he knew that with utter certainty. But his heart continued to hurt for Shiro. For the man he loved. This was not the time to wait around. He was going to fix this.

 

Lance hurried to the front palace doors although his legs protested every step. Sharks waited for him there, and he begged them to take him to the beach. The New Moon was in a week, but he could begin to fix this now.

 

The currents pulled at his hair as the Ocean reached out to him again. It wrapped him in its arms and caressed his cheek as it recognized him. The sharks swam through the day and lolled in the shallow waters as Lance waited for the Sun to set. 

 

Hunk, Pidge, and Matt arrived as the Sun hit the horizon. 

 

Pidge scurried over and launched herself at him, the full force of her weight slammed against him as she shouted, “Nice of you to finally show up and do your job!” Lance struggled a bit before he found his footing and hugged her eagerly. Matt walked up behind his sister, teeth bright in the golden glow as he joined in on their embrace.

 

“We haven’t seen you in a while, Mr. Mysterious,” Matt said teasingly. Pidge grinned at Lance and swatted his arm.

 

“We were worried,” she admitted before she let out a harsh growl, “but that doesn’t mean you aren’t going to have to pick up your slack!” Hunk smiled as Lance pulled him into the hug as well.

 

He took in the sight of his friends as they prepared to take off. “It may take some time, but I think I’m on my way to a full recovery.” The other two joined in the hug as Matt launched them into the sky.

 

It had been too long. Lance cheered and flung his arms out, relished in the feeling of the wind in his hair and the descent of the Night. Matt whooped beside him, and this time, even Pidge and Hunk let out shouts of their own.

 

Upon their return the beach, Lance grasped Hunk’s arm.

 

“Sorry to keep you, man. But do you mind sticking around for a second? Please?” Lance asked, lips pouted as he begged.

 

Hunk shrugged. “Yeah, no problem! I’m just glad to see you out and about. Did something good happen?” Lance grinned as the Moon began to light up the night sky.

 

Moonbeams swarmed them, their wings beat excitedly as they realised that Lance was with Hunk. Lance winked. “Let’s just say that I’m hoping that something good will happen soon.”

 

The moonbeams swooped and dove, eager to get as close to Lance as physically possible. Lance giggled as their feathers brushed his skin. 

 

“I told you they were all over me!” Hunk chuckled. Lance laughed with him and spun as the silver birds fluttered around him. 

 

“I’m going to talk to him, Hunk,” Lance declared, eyes wet as he stared up at the sky. Hunk grinned, swept up in Lance’s exuberance and determination. 

 

The Mountain God gestured to the moonbeams and smiled as one landed on his hand. He held it out toward Lance. “Listen closely,” he instructed it, eyes bright like gems as it chirped in understanding. They looked at Lance expectantly, the other moonbeams still tense with excitement.

 

“Shiro!” Lance shouted, arms outstretched. Hunk watched, cheeks dimpled, as Lance yelled up to the sky and the Waning Moon that hung there. “Meet me on the New Moon! I have to tell you something important! There’s a cave at Varadero beach! Meet me there.” The moonbeams immediately dispersed, a few lingering as the others flew to other locations. Lance and Hunk watched as the moonbeam that sat on Hunk’s hand streaked upward to its home. The Ocean God heaved a deep breath and swallowed the nerves that bubbled in his stomach when he was hefted into a hug.

 

“It’s good to have you back, man,” Hunk said, face buried in Lance’s shoulder. Lance hugged him back.

 

“It’s good to be back.”

 

***

 

Air rushed from Shiro’s lungs as he heard Lance’s voice again for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

Lance wanted to meet him at the cave at Varadero beach. He sounded happy.

 

First came the relief. Then Shiro felt the hope that rose in his blood. He rested his head in his arms, the surface of his wooden desk cool against his skin as he listened to Lance and Hunk exchange stories.

 

He would go. For Lance, he would go anywhere.


	6. Reflections on the Water and Two Gods in Love

Despite having never been to this cave before, Shiro still felt like he was returning home. The thrumming in his veins never stopped, never had, never would as long as Lance existed. Being apart had felt like having his chest ripped open and scraped clean. Maybe in this crusade to save Lance, he’d forgotten about himself. He could almost hear Keith roll his eyes and his droll agreement.

 

A habit of his, built into the nature of his very existence. Even the power he has was to refresh, rejuvenate, and lead the world into a new day. To be strong and bear the weight of the world for those who lived for the sunshine. But with Lance he wanted to be selfish. Perhaps to others it would seem self sacrificial--but losing Lance was a greater punishment. He would be relieved to die before experiencing that kind of pain. But still, that pain seemed unavoidable.

 

Until now.

 

He stared up at a small opening in the cave ceiling. A small circle of air trapping the light of faraway stars. They winked at him, hopeful like he was.

 

“What would Lance look like in the sunlight?” Shiro wondered aloud, voice low and raspy.

 

“I hope that by some miracle, you get to find out someday. If you think I’m cute now just wait until you’ll get the full experience” Came a snarky, if breathy response. “Who are you tonight?” The question hung in the air, tinged with hope.

 

Shiro’s eyes darted around the dark cave toward the source of the sound. He settled, finally, on the form that watched him from in the water, eyes barely visible over the stone edge. A series of splashing sounds echoed through the dark space. He gritted his teeth and then spoke with conviction.

 

“Shiro.”

 

The air seemed to clear, as if a weight was lifted. Shiro watched, as Lance struggled before he settled, seated on the ground with his legs still in the water. Shiro walked over, peering over the edge and into the lagoon. It was deep and clear, the stone giving way to nothing but sea life. The Ocean God smiled at him ruefully as he sat as close as he dared. If Lance noticed that their thighs were almost touching, he did not mention it. Instead, he leaned against Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“Shiro...I am still weak,” he said. “But your letter. When I finally read it...I started to feel like myself again. Not even a week ago, I didn’t do anything but lay in bed.”

 

Shiro opened his mouth to apologize, but Lance laid a hand on his cheek. With nothing to lose, Shiro turned and kissed Lance’s palm. “I wish I could take back every hurt I’ve given you.”

 

“And I you,” Lance hummed, the shadow of a smile . “I was so caught up in my own pain that I didn’t think about you at all. I’ve always been a bit self-centered but this time definitely takes the cake.” A small sigh leaked from his lips before he continued. “I shouldn’t have been so angry. I was worried that you thought I was annoying. Then I thought I was betraying you. It was pretty shitty.” Lance looked up at him, eyes lined with tears. “I understand now that you did not do it out of spite or mockery. I should’ve trusted you.” Shiro felt the small kiss laid against his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” They sat in the dark, every brush of skin more intimate than ever.

 

“I should have been honest,” Shiro said, finally. “I was scared that you would see me and be disappointed.” Lance scowled and turned Shiro’s face directly toward him.

 

“You listen to me right now, Shiro. You are easily the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my life, and believe me, I know a lot of handsome men. You’re so kind. You may not have stories to tell me but you make me feel like I’m part of a story worth telling,” Lance said, voice the strongest it had been since he’d first spoken. “You...you’re special,” Lance said hastily. “I fell in love with you because of how you make me feel.”

 

He fell silent then. Shiro looked down to see that Lance had burrowed deeper into his shoulder, lips pressed against the fabric. Before he could stop it, Shiro lifted his hand to Lance’s face, thumb on the Ocean God’s lips.

 

“I was...insecure. Not because of anything you said, but because of past experience,” Shiro sighed. “I am not beautiful. I never will be, and now, I believe that’s okay. Honestly, upon seeing you, I felt unworthy.” Lance’s jaw dropped, and he reeled back, eyes full of indignance.

 

“You are anything but unworthy,” Lance hissed. “Even if you were not as beautiful as you are. Yes, you are beautiful,” he snapped, brows raised at the protest still on Shiro’s lips. His voice dipped. “You are so much more than that. You move me. You make me come alive...and your letters. All the stories I’ve told you, you respond to them all. Each letter I read told me about you. They confirmed that the feelings I had toward you were real.” Lance’s lips kissed Shiro’s thumb with every word. “You are kind and thoughtful. Sturdy and dependable, at least enough so to deal with Keith, Allura, and even them together. Not to mention Coran, and we all know how enthusiastic he can get about well...everything!”

 

Shiro laughed at that and scratched at the blush on his cheeks. “They’re easy to deal with. You just have to have patience.”

 

“You seem to have that in bucketloads,” Lance said incredulously. “Especially since you’re willing to meet with me like this. I’m sorry I’m so clingy, I can give you space if you’d like.”

 

“No,” Shiro said, voice firm. “Please. I would like to be selfish with you.”

 

“Is that an invitation?” Lance grinned, eyebrows wiggling. Shiro laughed bodily, each vibration radiated through them both.

 

“Yes. But I’d like to continue talking first. We have a lot to straighten out.”

 

Lance nodded in response and sucked in a deep breath before continuing from where he left off. “I fell in love with your strength, but wished I could help you carry it. You give me comfort and warm my heart and soul. Although we have spent such little time together, I am already enamored.” The Ocean God paused as if to collect his thoughts. “When you said you were Kuro...I was overwhelmed.” Shiro winced, the seam stitched into his face immediately set upon by Lance. “Don’t look like that.” He said softly. “Please. Despite how it happened, if it was the name Kuro that led you to me, then I am grateful.”

 

“I wanted to be perfect for you,” Shiro said, head tilted as he tried to find the right words. “Maybe not perfect but, I wanted to be the God _you_ wanted.” He frowned. “You have so many stories, and I feel like I have nothing worthwhile to share. I want to experience things with you. I want to be the right person for you.”

 

"You are already more than perfect," Lance said. The tips of his nails grazed smooth skin as he raked them through Shiro's short hair. "Shiro...the way you look means nothing to me. Don't get me wrong, like I said before, you're hot as sin." The jewelry that charted maps over Lance's skin glinted in the dark as he pulled at them with his free hand. "But, it's how you make me feel. Without you, my world wouldn't be the same. None of your scars can change the fact that from the first moment I was born, you made me want to sing. You inspire me. Nothing could stop me from loving you."

"You are more than I could have imagined," Shiro whispered in return. He leaned in close, breath hot as it mingled with Lance's own. "When I see you. When I _think_ of you, all of my reason fades away. You seize me so fully that I could not bring myself to believe that we were truly meant to be together. His lashes lowered as he steeled him. "But I am too greedy to let you go."

 

Lance moved slowly as if to allow Shiro an escape. Their lips hovered, just a hairsbreadth apart. Then, the gap closed.

 

The cave lit with brilliant color, the scales that littered Lance's skin shone with a silver glow only comparable to the moonlight that erupted from the tattoos on Shiro's back. The stone of the cave drank in the light, quiet and ignorant of the precious moment it housed. Every move of Lance's lips against Shiro's threatened to turn them both into fireworks. As the kiss deepened, so too did the light they created. The rich silver caught on cheekbones and jawlines.

 

"I love you."

 

Every kiss was an apology and every touch a confession. Each breath was a promise that this was the beginning of something they'd both craved since birth. Carefully, Shiro pulled Lance into his lap, swollen lips caressed dark skin as he lay reverent prayers down the long column of Lance's neck. He rested his lips against Lance's collarbone as his hands trailed down Lance's back.

 

"Is this okay?"

 

Lance nodded eagerly, fingers woven deep in Shiro's hair as he ground his ass against Shiro's semi-hard cock. One hand continued to massage Shiro's scalp as the other slipped between them and delved into the opening of Shiro's yukata. Soft fingertips pressed against the hard muscle and squeezed when it found a pebbled nipple. The action drew a sharp inhale against the base of Lance's neck.

 

"I noticed this before, but you react so nicely" Lance murmured. Shiro grunted in response through his short breath before he returned his attentions to the mark he had begun to suck into Lance's skin. He let out a sound of disappointment as Lance pulled away. The Ocean God smirked at him before pushing him onto his back, the hand in his hair now on his chest.

 

"Lance," he gasped.

 

A press of lithe hips dragging a moan from Shiro's throat. Each touch invigorated them both, as they electrified the air.

 

"You're so _sensitive_ ," Lance crooned, the words ran up Shiro's spine as Lance tugged gently on his nipple piercings. "I'd seen humans having sex on many beaches and all of them seemed to have so much fun. It was satisfying, to know that you wanted me as I wanted you, despite the...misconceptions." Lance quickly brushed away the apology on Shiro's lips with a kiss before he sat back up to rest his weight on Shiro's crotch. "But I think, the best part, was how beautifully you react to _everything_."

 

Shiro opened his mouth and promptly closed it once more as Lance's back curved and one of his nipples was sucked into the God's mouth.Then, a small press of teeth and a slick warm tongue had Shiro heaving lungfuls of air.

 

"Oh my God," Shiro gasped, head pressed back against the stone floor as Lance worried the other nipple with his fingers.

 

Lance's chuckled around the flesh and metal. He moved to take the neglected nipple into his mouth before he pulled off with the  sound of spit. "Please, just call me Lance." He laughed at Shiro's groan and half hearted swat. "Hey, is that any way to treat the man you love?" Lance reached down, pulling at the obi wrapped around Shiro's waist. "Um...how do you...get this off?" Shiro laughed and sat up.

 

"Let me take care of that." He guided Lance off of his lap and lay a quick kiss at the corner of Lance's pouted lips. "Maybe you can take care of that while I get myself ready," Shiro grinned, gesturing to the tented cloth wrapped around Lance's shoulder, hips, and thighs. "As beautiful as you are, I have yet to see you in full. Please don't deny me."

 

Lance swallowed hard at the huskiness of Shiro's voice and nodded, the low tones inciting excitement in his stomach.The God muttered a quick "yeah, one second," as he set to his task.

 

"You're too good for me," Shiro sighed, now halfway out of his yukata, the spit cooled on his skin. Lance froze, and the silver that shone from his scales tinged pink. The reaction was impossible to ignore, and Shiro, having divested himself of his clothes, took the opportunity to fully drink in the sight of his lover for the first time.

 

Lance stood, back turned to him. The thin chains and plates of blue-studded gold shimmered as they dragged down his skin and fell to the cave floor. He was lean, arms and legs thin and corded with muscle. The scales continued to flush, each sinuous curve of Lance’s body highlighted by the luminescence. If Shiro had thought Lance beautiful before, he did not know what to call Lance now.

 

The last of the clothes and trinkets removed, Lance bent over and rummaged through the cloth, Shiro stared gratefully. Finally, he found what he was looking for and stood. He turned, hand on his hip and flashed his discovery.

 

“What is that?” Shiro asked, his eyes narrowed as Lance approached.

 

“It’s...um, lube,” Lance choked out, all confidence drained as he tried to explain. “There are a lot of humans who have sex on the beach so I asked Coran about it and he gave me this.” The light pink glow grew deeper as Lance awkwardly tried to brush off the implications. “I mean, we don’t have to. I just. It always looks really romantic? And I’ve always wanted to, with you, I mean. I just, uh, I want to be close to you. But we don’t have to!” His voice pitched and rolled as he stumbled through his explanation. Finally he just stood, shoulders tight and lip raw under his teeth.

 

Shiro sat still for a moment, then suddenly a small chuckle escaped. Lance deflated, stance increasingly awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck. At the look on Lance’s face, Shiro immediately strode forward and cupped Lance’s face. He enveloped Lance’s lips with his own, his hand on the small of Lance’s back as he deepened the kiss.

 

“I would love to use some of that lube.” Shiro smiled and rubbed circles into Lance’s back. Lance relaxed immediately and leaned into Shiro’s embrace, the vial in his hand passed off to the taller God as they took in each other’s warmth.

 

The silver haired man sat on the fabric of his yukata laid flat on the ground. He beckoned to Lance, who followed him obligingly, confidence back with a vengeance as Shiro ogled the God’s lean form.

 

Lance was a vision as he crawled over Shiro, long lithe limbs and nimble fingers settled as he sat back on his heels.

 

“Please,” Lance keened. His scales curved with the arch of his back as Shiro surged forward into a kiss. Shiro grasped the vial in one hand as the other down it to cup Lance’s ass. The firm fingers dug into his flesh and kept him close as Shiro pulled off the top of the vial with his teeth and spat the cork onto the cave floor. The floral scent of rose filled the air, heady and exciting. “Eager?” Lance smirked. Shiro simply slid his hand up to grip Lance’s hips to pull him in closer, the sharp cool smell of moonlight washing over them both.

 

“Very eager,” Shiro breathed into Lance’s ear. His hand disappeared from Lance’s back, the Ocean God’s skin left heated and only as the Moon God began to wet his fingers. He set the vial aside and grinned up at his lover. “Are you ready for me to open you up?” The question lit up Lance’s entire being, and he nodded. Shiro’s heady gaze grew soft and fond as he watched Lance situate himself on his knees. Lance lowered his head and kissed Shiro, long and deep. Shiro groaned into Lance’s mouth, tasting the salt on his skin and taking in the warm smell of the sea breeze. He massaged Lance’s ass as the tip of his finger dipped into Lance’s tight pucker.

 

“Ah,” Lance sucked in air as Shiro whispered comforting words into the kisses he lay on Lance’s cheek and lips.

 

Shiro pushed in a little farther as Lance caught his breath. “You’re doing so well. Are you okay?” Lance shuddered above him and hummed an affirmative into Shiro’s throat. “I’m so glad,” Shiro said, relieved as he eased another finger in alongside the first.

 

Waves swallowed the sound his fingers made, but they could not take away Shiro’s sight, and what a sight it was. The man of his dreams above him, muscles taut as he grazed over Lance’s prostate. Lance opened beautifully for him as he continued. The discomfort on Lance’s features receded as warm thin lips let out a low moan. Shiro began to scissor his fingers against the smooth muscle, tasting each pleasured purr that leaked out of Lance’s mouth.

 

“Sh-Shiro,” Lance hissed. “Please, it’s not enough.” The desperation in his voice simultaneously tugged at Shiro’s heart strings and stroked his ego. A third finger made its way into Lance’s ass. “Oh my God.”

 

“Please, just call me Shiro,” the Moon God grinned as Lance ground against his fingers in revenge, their chests flush together and sticky with sweat.

 

A shaky “that’s my line,” was not enough to stop Shiro from rubbing Lance’s prostate again. Sweat began to bead on their skin as Shiro finally finished. “What? Why did you stop?” Lance asked from his place pressed into Shiro’s neck, voice breathy. Shiro chuckled and kissed the crown of Lance’s head. He dropped a few dollops of lube onto his dick as Lance planted hickies on his chest, content.

 

“You’re ready now, baby. Do you mind sitting up for me?” Shiro murmured, his voice husky in Lance’s ears. The man perked up from where he had been laying, bones melted and limbs shaky from the pleasure he had already been lavished with.

 

Lance shot Shiro a wink and tweaked the Moon God’s nipples as he rose back up to full height, weight pressed against Shiro’s swollen hard on. A groan ripped from Shiro’s throat as he felt the slick hole he had prepared slide along the length of his erection. A smug grin pasted itself across Lance’s face as he watched Shiro unravel. Thin fingers and even thinner nails grazed over Shiro’s heated skin as Lance lined them up. He lowered his hips, the head of Shiro’s penis dipping in before he pulled off of it again.

 

Another groan, this time a disgruntled one, prompted Lance to really sink down on Shiro’s throbbing member. The smirk on Lance’s face twisted as he rode through Shiro’s shallow thrusts, expression somewhere just south of pleasure as he adjusted. Then, as he took in more of Shiro’s thick cock, he sighed.

 

“Shiro, I feel so full,” Lance moaned, finally rested completely against Shiro’s hips. Shiro’s hands gripped Lance’s ass, the swell of flesh red and flushed with blood under the firm grasp. The Ocean God began to shift impatiently as he sought the friction his body started demanding.

 

Finally, Shiro began to gently make love to Lance, hips uncertain and unsteady as he tried to reign in his desperation to fuck the man he loved. “You’re so warm and tight,” Shiro breathed, chest full of pride as Lance shuddered above him. “So good for me, my beautiful blue. I’ll never let you go.” He pulled Lance down for a kiss. Lance breathed into Shiro’s mouth, hands rested on firm pecs as he fucked himself, hips planted and grinding as Shiro began to hump up into him with earnest.

The sound of skin slapping together began to meld with the waves that lapped against stone shore. Each shift created a show of light as the pair glowed in the dark. Above them, the stars winked down through the hole in the cave ceiling, the cool night air unable to temper the heat they found in each other. Lance threw his head back as he rose and fell with every breath. He grinned down at Shiro with lidded eyes

 

Shiro lost himself in Lance, focus razor sharp as he grazed Lance’s prostate. The Ocean God let out a high pitched whine and threw himself back down onto Shiro, lips kissing gratitude up Shiro’s neck as he ground his dick against Shiro’s abs and ass against the pierced member inside of him. They moved in tandem, both desperate to please the other and find their own satisfaction.

 

“Please,” Lance whined. “Fuck me harder, please.” And Shiro obliged. He rutted upward, his cock branded Lance’s flesh as he drove in deeper and gave Lance the peak the God had asked for. Lance whispered compliments into Shiro’s skin, each one punctuated with a nip and lave of his tongue. Quickly, Lance’s voice ran dry as he heaved breath that was promptly fucked out of him.

 

The Moon God was near desperate now, despite how he held back, he’d been on the verge of coming since Lance had taken him in. Lance caught up in record speed, thoughts wiped from his mind as he met Shiro thrust for thrust. Then the touch of a lubed hand on Lance’s dick, and Lance’s ass clenched around Shiro’s erection as he moaned his approval and release. The orgasm crested through Lance and pulled Shiro with him, the grey eyed man eager to join his lover as it washed over him.

 

Lance lay slumped over Shiro, the heat and tang of sweat not enough to deter them from their cuddling. Neither made a sound as they both caught their breaths and gathered their bearings. Finally, Lance moved, a small kiss to Shiro’s chin as he pulled off of Shiro’s now flaccid penis. He laid on his side and laid an arm across Shiro’s chest. The Moon God mustered up the strength and turned over to give the Ocean God a kiss before lying back down.

 

“I love you, you know,” Lance said breathily.

 

“I know. I love you too,” Shiro replied, voice steady.

 

“You better, after all of this.” The statement was cocky, Shiro could practically see Lance’s mischievous smile from behind his eyelids, but it was also heavy with insecurity. The blue eyed God spoke again. “I...I love you so much. I will do everything in my power to make you happy.” They drew even closer to each other, limbs tangled as Lance laid half on top of Shiro.

 

“You draw me in and drown me every time I think about you, I will never leave you in uncertainty again,” Shiro said, conviction injected into every word. “I love you, Lance. I always have, and I always will.” Lance sighed, sharp nails drawing stars onto his sweaty skin.

 

“You know...they say that the Moon controls the Ocean.” The words were playful and flirtatious as Lance tugged on a nipple. Shiro moaned, still interested despite his exhaustion. He rolled over and pinned Lance beneath him, lips locked together in a deep kiss. A beat, a breath, and Shiro smiled happily into Lance’s skin.

 

“Then they don’t know how great a hold you have over me.”

 

The cave glowed through the night, tides pulled the waves that beat against the shore, and two Gods continued to consummate their love.

 

***

 

It is said that the tides are caused by the love between the Moon and the Ocean. Legend has it that if you listen closely, you can hear the stories the waves tell the sky.

 

On dark, moonless nights, two men dance on the beach.

 

Two Gods in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived Happily Ever After.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This fic challenged me in almost every way and I'm so grateful that you've come this far!  
> I hope you enjoyed, and please check out Andie, Chili, Inoshi, and Rin!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shance so much, and I was really excited to work on this project.  
> There were a couple bumps in the road, but I'm proud that I finished this and worked with such wonderful people.
> 
> You can find them here!  
> Andie (Opening and Closing Art):@bakaandie (currently offline!)  
> Chili (New Moon and Sun on the Earth): @chiligerlofe on twitter  
> Inoshi (Gods in Love and Reflections on the water: angelinoshi@tumblr  
> Rin: @RinTheGreat_AO3 on twitter


End file.
